


The Bridge to Happiness

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Banana Bus Squad, Polyamory, Tags Are Hard, it's pretty graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: The BBS Gang, along with a few of their allied partners stumble upon a horrific spectacle whilst out on a job. A short woman lays on the ground in a dark alleyway, blood pooling around her. She cradles a bundle underneath her, she died protecting it, and Daithi takes a tentative step towards the corpse. He nudges her softly and pulls the bloodsoaked bundle from her cold hands, his forest-green eyes go wide as he meets yours.P.SThe BBS Gang and friends find an orphaned baby and they decide to raise it together.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong & Everyone, Evan Fong/Daithi De Nogla, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Bryce Mcquaid/Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Tyler | I AM WILDCAT & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bbs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This narrative is not for the faint of heart, I have been working hard to come up with this tragic story. If you have been seeing my latest works, I believe that they have gotten a lot better and now I'm getting serious. Please, Enjoy.

?'s P.O.V 

* * *

I rubbed her forehead, lulling her to sleep as the red lights flashed violently and angry shouts could be heard echoing throughout the building. I rubbed from the top of her head to her nose, accidentally smearing blood on her soft face. She fussed for a few more seconds before succumbing to slumber. I covered her with a free corner of the dirty blanket and held her close to my chest. My cuts oozed blood and the wound on my left knee, from a grazing bullet, made me hiss in pain at every movement. I got up from my knees, ignoring the burning agony that ached through my body. 

I remained low to the ground, making my steps light and breath shallow. My eyes were alert and watching every entrance into the long hallway. I hastened my pace, wanting nothing more than freedom for the both of us. More shouts vibrated down the hall, my paranoia screaming at me to run. I looked behind me, feeling my stomach sink into a pit of despair. There wasn't someone behind us, but that is no relief for the situation. I faced forward once again, continuing at a fast pace towards the Exit, the red sign pointing in this direction. I turned the last corner to see a large grey door, heavy metal coating the dented surface. The handle was freezing when I grabbed it and I knew that this would not be a quiet escape. I waited, my body shaking from exhaustion, I waited for the perfect moment. Once the alarm went off once again, I heaved the door open, shielding my eyes from the blinding lights. 

I ran out into the bright lights, sprinting away from this wretched place. I heard objects hitting the ground around my feet, I felt a bullet puncture into my flesh. I screamed, but continued. I have gotten so far, I will not die now, I will not let them have her without me to protect her. Another bullet lodges itself into my being, I do not cry this time, I vaguely make out a tall fence in front of me and brace myself. I speed up, hoping my strength will get us through this. I crash into the chain-linked fence, bending it to mold around my body. I don't go through, I can hear shots continuing to be fired and I force myself off the ground. I grab an abandoned piece of sheet metal and hold it flush to my body like a shield. I continue running, I cannot give up, it isn't just my life, it's hers as well. I find a hole in the fence while I duck behind the metal, the sound of bullets recocheting offer the rusting surface. I squeeze through the gap, pulling the metal behind me so that they couldn't shoot me anymore. My lungs were on fire, every piece of my being wanted rest, my body was in serious pain, but, I pressed on. My thin-soled shoes slid down the wet mountain-side, mud and dirt coated the lower half of my body. 

I appeared out of the woods, shushing her while apologizing the she had to live through this with me. Her large brown eyes, sparkled with tears and she shook from malnutrition and the frosty morning air. I slid down the small hill onto a hard, grey substance, concrete. A loud horn blared through the air and I jumped back just in time as an eighteen wheeler flew past us, causing us both to shiver more profusely at the sudden rush of cold air. I heard another set of wheels on the road and prepared for another gust of cold, but it didn't come. Instead, the car stopped in front of me with a loud screech from the brakes. 

"Hey, you okay?" He yelled from his lowering window. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of me holding the baby. 

"Oh my god, I need to get you two to a hospital! Get in, get in, you need help." 

I stood, frozen in place, I opt to trust him because of the promise of help, but promised myself I would be extremely careful with this stranger. I entered his car and sat in the seat beside him. I buckled the baby and I in and he pushed down hard on the accelerator. We all surged forward, his speed hitting 100 on some parts of the highway. As the city became to come into sight, a flooding feeling of relief overwhelmed my exhausted body. My eyelids became very heavy. I shut my eyes for a brief second and we had somehow traveled a few miles, I shut them again and we had entered the city already. I shut them for a third time when I was awoken by a loud crash. We were all flung around like ragdolls within the man's car, the airbags had deployed and broken glass scattered across the entire ground. My vision was blurry, but I looked over to the man to see his eyes wide open, but devoid of all life. I look outside the car and I see it. The car that crashed into us had the golden emblem on the hood, it was him.

He found us. 

I scramble to get my seatbelt off and checked with the baby to find her in relatively good health, other than a few cuts and bruises. I kicked open my car door, and sprinted from the scene, clutching her close to my side and holding my bleeding gunshot wound. I ran through the pitch-black night, only accompanied by the streetlights shining down dimly. I ducked behind a dumpster into a little place between buildings. The smell of disease and rotting trash filled my nostrils but I didn't care. I slid down the uneven bricks of one building and held her close to my chest. My eyelids drooped once more and I succumbed, knowing that I could do nothing else.

I let the darkness consume me and mumbled an apology to the baby girl in my hands for not saving her like I should have. Knowing full well I would not be waking up this time, I kiss her forehead with a silent 'I love you' and breathed in for the last time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't waste time putting a long note, but enjoy this second chapter!

Evan's P.O.V

* * *

Lui dragged his feet as he trudged into the common area. Joining Brock, Brian, Daithi and myself in the room. 

"What's with you?" Brock asked, concern laced into his soft voice. 

"We have a new job." He replied. 

"I'll gather the others." I mutter out quickly, exiting from the room into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. 

"Alright everyone! We have another job, everyone to the planning room!" I yelled down, sighing at the symphony of tired groans that floated through the closed doors. 

I turned around and started toward the planning room, reaching the door and seeing Lui already in there, printing the blueprints and maps of the job location. I took them from his hands and spread them across the large table in the center of the room. Soon the guys began filtering into the dark room, each one displeased that there is work to be done. Everyone sat down in their designated seat around the table, trying to avoid looking at one chair that remained empty. I took notice and looked on over my family with sad eyes, grabbing a blueprint and holding it up for everyone to see. 

"This is the blueprint for a company called Longevity. The owner is a wealthy businessman with ties to dangerous people. There has been a hit taken out on him and our client believes that we are the best candidates. It won't be easy, but it pays pretty good for a job like this."

"You sure it's not too early to start getting back to work?" Tyler asked, an edge on his voice. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. We all lost a friend, but we must push forward. It was his choice to leave." I said, empathy practically dripping off my words. Many of the guys looked at me with a look of sadness but restrained themselves because they probably saw that it was really hard on me. I need to toughen up, they need a strong leader and I can't be that right now. 

"Okay, how about Marcel and Scotty stay over here on this building across from it and give us some covering sniper shots?" The two nodded at Lui's instructions. 

"Brian, Daithi, Brock and Tyler go in through this entrance after given the signal. Lui, be ready with our getaway 'copter and I'll give Bryce a call and see if he can disable the security cameras nearby, so they won't see us coming. I will go in alone and try to get close to the big guy. After I kill him I'm gonna be jumped real quick, so that's why I'm gonna need you four at this entrance." I explained, I pointed at an alleyway next to the building. Everyone nodded along. "Brock be ready with your Medkit, these guys don't fuck around and I'm not about to lose any of you. Marcel, Scotty, if any guards see anything or seems to be getting suspicious, take them out. And in case its not possible for us to get to the roof for extraction, Lui, we are gonna go back through this exit." I said pointing at the same alleyway. "Everyone know what they are doing? Good? Alright! I'm going to make that call." The entire table disbanded. 

"Hey Bryce, I'm gonna need a favor for a job. I'm thinking 7% for your assistance. No. The highest I'm willing to go is 8.5%. What do you say? We got a deal? Great! Thanks buddy! Tell Jon, Luke and them 'Hello' for me! Okay, bye." 

Tyler's P.O.V 01:46 hours

* * *

"My knees focking hurt." Nogla breathed out, shifting the weight of his crouch. Brian scoffed and gave him a look of amusement and annoyance. 

"I'll be sure to check them when we get home, Nogla." Brock whispered jokingly. How could they be happy right now? All three of them were smiling as I leaned against the door, awaiting the signal to go. As I stood there, I started to feel the burn from the wallsit position I was in. My mind began to wander, thinking of him and his empty chair. The painful memories making me want cry and break things. I erased his face from my mind, choosing to pay attention to the current mission we were on. 

Evan's P.O.V 02:33 hours

* * *

I was being led by a few large men in suits to a fancy-looking elevator. I had gotten in under the ruse of an interested potential business partner. I made sure they knew that it wasn't a partnership for the public eye since I was meeting with the guy at 2:30 in the fucking morning. 

We all exited the elevator and I saw the small red dot of Marcel's sniper rifle. Good thing it's hard to see if you're not looking for it. The men stopped in front of a huge redwood door and I creaked it open to walk in. It was just the two of us in the room. 

"Uh guys, there's no space for me to land with the helicopter. There's crates and shit on the helipad." I noticed the quiet buzz of Lui passing over the building. Good thing I made a backup escape plan, huh? The douche turned to me, holding a glass, halfway full of whiskey and a very large icecube. 

"So what are you proposing that could possibly profit me?" I walked forward. 

"I have a very good deal for you, Sir." I paused for dramatic effect. 

"Well, get the fuck on with it." He said, impatiently. 

I pulled the silenced handgun from my back pocket and raised it to his head. He stood frozen in fear, then he yelled for his guards. They didn't come, he looked very confused. I opened the door, revealing his bodyguards on the floor with clean gunshots through their thick heads. He backed up, his shoulder blades hitting the large window behind his desk. I pulled the trigger, the bullet entered his forehead, splattering blood and brain matter accross the entire window. An impressive radius of red blobs, and a shattered window from the single bullet hole. The cup lay discarded on the floor, the alcohol staining the pristine carpet. 

I turned, concealed my weapon and spoke into the ear piece. 

"Guys at the exit be ready, everyone else, the job is done, leave the premises carefully." A chorus of affirmatives drifted through the little electronic. I entered the elevator, straightening the uncomfortable tie around my neck. I was lowered to the lowest level and left the building through the front entrance and circled around to the back to meet with the others. 

Daithi's P.O.V 03:06 hours

* * *

I relaxed a bit after hearing Evan announce that we were finished, I don't know what I would do if he, or anyone, got hurt badly during a mission. We watched him walk down the disgusting smelling alley toward us. He reached us and I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. 

"I'm fine Daithi." He nonchalantly muttered. I let him go and noticed something weird between two dumpsters. I walk away from the group, imagining their confused faces at my change of demeanor. As I walked closer, I noticed a pair of bloddied and mud-covered legs. I kneeled in front of the woman, she wasn't moving and she was cradling a bundle in her arms. I nudged the short woman, recoiling at the coolness and texture of her skin. I pushed two fingers onto her neck and sighed in sadness at the lack of a pulse. The others had surrounded us by now, I pushed her over a bit so that I could reach the bundle. I grabbed it and dragged it towards me, I held it to me chest and began moving the disgusting blanket. I yelped and almost dropped it after seeing her eyes looking up at me from my hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll now. I published this story a couple hours ago and I'm already on Chapter 3. Go me! Anyways, like always, I hope you enjoy. And leave a thing in the comments if anything bothers you.

Daithi's P.O.V

* * *

I stood slack-jawed at what I was carrying in my hands. 

"What the fuck are you making that face for Nogla?" Tyler asked, an angry and annoyed tone in his voice. I shuttered, moving the tattered blanket from her face and showing her to the others in the alley. They all went buggy-eyed at the fucking baby in my hands. 

Suddenly the alarm erupted from the towering building, bright red lights flashed from the penthouse floor. The baby shuddered, my attention turned back to her, tears were dripping from her warm brown eyes. She let out a soft whimper staring up into the direction of the bright lights. I moved her so that I blocked her view of the building and she seemed to relax a little. 

"We need to go, the guards are gonna find us back here." Evan said, speaking over the loud alarms. I re-covered the baby with her blanket and followed after the others. We walked through the night under the cover of darkness, the baby not making it much more difficult surprisingly. As we entered the base, I uncovered her once more and sat on the couch, cooing ate her little hands and big eyes. I could feel eyes staring into the back of my head but I ignored them and continued to bond with the small human. I heard Tyler scoff and storm off from across the room and I could feel the worry of how a baby would affect our lives wafting off of Evan. I got up and walked to him, still holding the baby girl in my arms. 

"Do ye want ta hol er?" I extended my arms. Evan took her by her underarms and held her far from his body. Brick then helped him adjust his grip a little and Evan was hooked in no time. He stood there, rocking her, he was smiling wide, laughing even when she wanted to touch his face. 

"Hey Evan!" Brian spoke loudly. "Can I hold er now? You've had er for forever." He chuckled and gave up the baby to the giggling Irishman. Brian took the girl, looking at her with a look of fondness never expressed on his face before. He copied how Evan held her and made funny faces to get her to laugh. I never took any of us as people who love babies, but its just this one. This beautiful baby girl is the exception. 

I got up from the couch and bumped into Marcel. 

"Oh, hey Nogla. You guys didn't tell us you were back home, everyone alright?"

"Oh yea, Marcel, everything is grand."

"I was just asking because I saw Tyler earlier and he looked fucking pissed." 

"Yea, Tyler seems to have an opinion that no one shares on a particular subject. Marcel, do you think you could get the whole group in the living room? I'm gonna check in with Anthony, John and Jaren on their mission."

"Hey Nogla."

"Hey Anthony, how's the mission coming along?" 

"Great, we finished and are actually right at the door out here." 

"Wait, really!?" The door opened as I squealed in happiness, a very manly squeal might I add. 

"Okay, Nogla what did you need everyone gathered for?" I motioned for them to follow me, Tyler stayed in the back, bringing up the caboose of the line. 

"We all have a very important matter to attend to-" I started. 

"Please, Nogla none of us want to talk about Craig right n-" Scotty was cut off as he saw Brian holding her up in the air, pretending she was an airplane. After Brock informed him of the audience, Brian stopped what he was doing and stared at the group of men. 

A high-pitched yell erupted from Luis and he bounded toward Brian and the baby. 

"Awww. She's so so cute. What's her name?"

"We, uh, we don't know her name. We found her in the alleyway." Brock explained quickly.

"We should-"

"No!" Tyler interrupted Luis very aggressively. "If we name her, then we'll get attached. Its too bad that the 3 of you already are!" He yelled, pointing at Evan, Brian and I. 

"Then what the fuck do we do with her, Tyler? We can't give her back, her mother is dead and her father is currently unknown. We can't bring her to an orphanage because they don't treat kids right, so we only have an option to keep her." Brian argued. 

"We can't keep a kid here Brian, you really want her to grow up in this place?" Tyler motioned around the room. "Plus, none of us have any fucking idea how to take care of babies."

Otherwise than the small glare at Tyler for saying fuck in front of the baby, everyone in the group was silent and looking down at the ground. I look up, staring at her sleeping face, dried blood smeared across her forehead. 

"I'm willing to take the chance so that we can keep her. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess its time for a bit of wholesomness? Calm before the storm? Maybe?

Brian's P.O.V

* * *

Everyone sat or stood in a circle surrounding the little one. She had untangled herself from her blanket and was getting to know everyone. She crawled over to Jaren, looking up at him and made grabby hands. He seemed to get the message and picked her up, Brock and Nogla both let an audible 'Awwww' sound escape their lips. She touched all over Jarens face and then he spoke up. 

"Hello, little girl. My name is Jaren, you can call me Smii7y." She giggled and he wrapped her in a hug. The entire scene was very wholesome, but Tyler's attitude was really bugging me. 

She was passed around and given an introduction of everyone. 

"Hi! I'm Anthony, you call me Panda."

"Yo, I'm John, you can call me Kryoz when you start talking."

"I'm Lui! I like Cheerios and Gummy worms" he said in his squeaker voice. 

"Marcel, you can call me Basically."

"I'm Scotty or 407. Which you don't know what that is yet because you can't count."

"Hello, I'm Evan, I'm the leader. My nickname is Vanoss."

"You know me already but you don't know my name. My name is Daithi De Nogla and you can call me either one." 

"Little, baby girl, my name is Brock, I'm the one who makes you feel better when you get hurt."

Finally the little rascal was handed to me. 

"Hey, cutiepie. I'm Brian." I paused, switching voices quickly. "And I'm the funniest of all of these ningcompoops. Arrrgghhh, nyaaggghh. Get ta tha choppa, Nnnyyyagghgg." I did my Arnold voice as her laughs fill the air. After she calmed down, I looked over to Tyler, who is the last left to introduce himself. I extended my arms to him, with her in them. He looked at me like I was batshit crazy. I love him, Tyler, I love that man so much, but he's a daft cunt when it comes to feelings. That's when I notice the baby raise her little arms and make the grabbing notion towards him, he backs away. 

He had made the wrong choice, because our little angel of a baby, a baby who rarely crys, was then sniffling and crying while still making grabby motions at Tyler. Out of a bit of surprise he walks forward and takes her from me. 

"There, I'm holding you, ya happy?" He said, acting like he was mad. You could tell if you knew him long enough that he wasn't actually angry at her. She did one last sniffle and wrapped her chubby hand around one of his fingers and stops crying. Tyler is very confused at this point and a few of us found it amusing when he tried to pull his finger away. She wouldn't let him, she had a deathgrip on it and wasn't letting it go until they both fell asleep on the couch a few hours later. 

Tyler was finally warming up to her. Now, what would be a good name? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm grinding these out like a motherfucker! Chapter 5 already. Holy shit.

Evans P.O.V

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since the baby has entered our lives and she has brought so much happiness and livliness to the base. Every night she sleeps in a different persons bedroom, when she's older we have all agreed that she will get Craig's old room. One thing we haven't agreed on is what her name will be. Its been weeks and we can't agree on a name that both fits her and we all like as well. We, the entire gang, are going to raise her as one, weird family. I can tell that everyone loves her so much. 

What would be a good name for her? 

Daithi's P.O.V

* * *

What would be a good name for her? 

Brian wants to call her 'Brianna' Becuase of course he does. 

Tyler wants to name her 'Katy' I don't know why but that's what he wants. 

Scotty wants to name her 'Christina'. 

I pull my phone from my pocket and log into Google. There has to be a name that fits our baby and the Internet is going to help me find it!

I begin looking, Atlas, Brenda, Brooke, Caily, Gale, Kylie, Louise, Nadia, Preston, Selena, Veronica, Zola. No, none of these fit right. 

Bea (girls name) - Meaning bright, beautiful, bringer of Joy. 

It's perfect. I just hope everyone else agrees with me. 

Brian's P.O.V

* * *

Nogla came barreling down the stairs, phone in his left hand, his right hand grazing against the railing. 

"Woah, Nogla what's got you in a rush?" Marcel asked jokingly, I chuckled along. 

"I think I know the perfect name for the baby." He said, out of breath. 

"Well, spit it out." Tyler said, impatiently. 

"What about Bea? It means bringer of Joy." 

I couldn't help myself. 

"That's so fucking cute." 

"So you like it Brian?" He asked me, he had hope and a whole lot of childish wonder going on there. I nodded to him and he did a small victory dance. 

"Its really short and sweet, I like it too." Evan chipped in. "It does fit her as well."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Their baby finally had a name, little Bea. 

After choosing her name, we began using it around her so that she would get use to that being her name, she seemed to take a liking to it and would look at you whenever you said anything close to 'Bea'. It was the cutest thing imaginable. 

As the day was coming to an end, Evanreceived a phone call as we were all putting Bea to bed. 

Evan's P.O.V (I'm switching povs a lot) 

* * *

"Hello?"

"Evan?" A shaky voice asked through the phone. 

"Delirious? What's wrong, what happened?" I asked him, worry consuming me immediately. 

"The baddies traced the hacking on the security cameras back to Bryce, we've been attacked, Evan, we need help."

"Okay, alright. Hang on, we will be there okay?""I can't hear nodding, Jonathan."

"Okay, Vanoss."

Call ended

I pulled everyone out of Brian's room, which is where the baby is sleeping tonight. 

"What the hell, Evan?"

They all noticed the serious look on my face. 

"Our allies have been attacked, Delirious just called. Those sons of bitches traced the security camera hackings back to Bryce and attacked them."

"So we're going to help?" Lui questioned. I nodded. Within minutes everyone was geared up and ready for a war, I could see the anger boiling in the blood of every one of my lovers. We unlock the armory and reload all of our guns, making sure they work. We then pile into the truck and race to the aid of our friends, all while hoping that little Bea at home stays safe. 


End file.
